undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
PGB Deltatale
|date = January 18, 2019 |website = |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story}} as everyone has their own ideas for this, none of this is canon, and everyone can make their own takes on it if they want to. PGB Deltatale is Paul Grote Beverborg's take on the AU Deltatale, combining Undertale and Deltarune (currently) Chapter 1. As new chapters get made, multiple things may change in the future. Humans, Monsters and Darkeners existed in the same world, and Darkeners got sealed away instead of monsters, and monsters still live on the surface. Only humans are killed to break the barrier, as monster souls can't be gathered, though most of them are killed for various reasons anyways. Characters * Kris is the Protagonist * A spade shaped flower named Spadey is the Empty One * The Caretaker is undecided * The Ralsei Dummy is the Inactive * The Recluse is undecided * The Judge is undecided * Rouxls Kaard is the Ambitious * The Guard is undecided * Sans is the Accidental God * The Repetivive Vendor is undecided * Ralsei is the Restaurant Owner * Top Chef is the Bravery Vendor * The Idoliser is undecided * Susie is the Captain of the Guard * K Round is the Mad Dummy part of the Enraged * The Perseverance Vendor is undecided * Starwalker Bird is the Cherished (may change) * C Round is the Chaotic Villager * Warp Doors are the Transporr * Seam is the Royal Scientist * Jevil is the Celebrity * Clover is the Outrageous Vendor * Malius is the Trash Vendor (may change) * The Opressed Vendor is undecided * Thrash Machines are the Abominations * Chaos King is the Monarch * Lancer is the Soulless Angel * Dark World Kris (Vessel) is the Fallen * The man who offers an egg is the Waterfall appearance part of the Forgotten Scientist * The 3 kings are the Witnesses * The Superfuous is undecided Kris Kris is the 8th human lightener to fall down in the Underground. Spadey Spadey the Spade is a spade-shaped flower who first appears in the Castle Ruins. He's very similar to Flowey personality-wise, though he has some Lancer quirks, like calling Kris a clown instead of an idiot, and having as motto "It's thrash or be thrashed!". Themes: Your Best Card, Your Best Bad Guy, Ace of Finales Dummy Unlike in Undertale, the Dummy isn't possessed by a ghost. It's just a dummy... It also looks like Ralsei, as he made it long ago. Rouxls Kaard Rouxls Kaard is a very enthusiastic puzzle maker, but he is terrible at it, and thus never got allowed to join the Royal Guard. One thing he is good at however, is making mac and cheese, and when he does, nobody can stop him. He tried to teach Fielddin's inhabitants his way of speaking, but with no success, but he never gave up. Themes: Geeh hee hee hee! + Kaardtrousleth, Puzzling Starteth, Puzzling Tense, Puzzling Fighth Sans Sans is the second-to last lightener to fall down, and due to shortcuts he managed to keep out of everyone's hands. He now is a nuisance to the Underground. Theme: Sanssong Sans is the only Undertale character that appears in the AU. Ralsei Ralsei is considered the prince of Fielddin, and owns a restaurant/shop named Ralsei's. He is Top Chef's boss. Top Chef Top Chef has a shop in Fielddin, selling all kinds of cakes, and on Susie's demand, chalk and other products. Susie Susie is the captain of the Royal Guard, and got accepted despite being a lightener because Lancer befriended her, and the fact Chaos King liked her violence. The guard in this world not only is tasked with obtaining human souls, but also creating fear among the inhabitants, which is one of her favorite things to do, which is why she was made captain. She likes beating disobedient people up and make them work for her afterwards. However, deep inside she feels bad for what happened to Lancer, the only friend she ever had. Themes: Susie, Die!, OUTTA MY WAY!, Axe of Anger, But The Bad Guy Became The Hero, Battle Against A True Bully K Round K Round is a C Round that found a Control Crown in the Dump, and turned into a K Round when touching it. Further it's the same as in Deltarune. Theme: K Round! Starwalker Bird Starwalker bird starts of asleep, blocking the other side of the path, and later on attacks Kris when they enter via the other side. Theme: Bird That Prevents You From Walking Across A Simple Path C Round The C Rounds live in a little checkerboard village, dancing happily forever. They're all red, except a black one named Bob. Themes: Checker Village, Checker Shop Warp Door The Warp Door isn't really a character, but replaces River Person as the Underground's fast-travel system. Seam Seam is the Royal Magician, sometimes working together with Malius to create stuff, trying to find a way to break the Barrier by magic instead of scientific means. Offered Lancer to store his broken Trash Machines in his basement. Theme: Seam's Lab Jevil Jevil used to be a ghost, and Seam's friend, but due to his chaoticness, the King ordered Seam to seal him away in a prison. However, he sealed him away in a body made by Malius, hoping to be able to control him. This failed, and he took complete control over Basementland and the CORE. Now he hosts TV shows talking about how their world is a fantasy, and how people can achieve freedom just like him (and just has some fun). Themes: Another Numbers Game, It's Chaostime!, World Revolver, Fun Report, Chaos Report, Oh It's so much fun!, Oh I CAN DO ANYTHING!, Hotel of Chaos, Can You Really Call This A Hotel My Room Keeps Spinning Around, The CORE Revolving, Death by Metamorphosis, For All You Sinners, Power of CHAOS! Clover Clover is a 3-headed creature living in Basementland. Jevil made her believe Kris would bring her a present for her birthday, and when they don't, she attacks in anger. Theme: Clover Dance Malius Malius can repair anything, and helped seam by making Jevil's robot body. Usually resides near Jevil Resort repairing stuff. Unlike Bratty and Catty, he actually buys things. Chaos King Chaos King once peacefully ruled over the Underground with the other 3 kings. However, when his son got killed, he almost killed the 3 kings, and ruled like a tyrant. He has a hatred for lighteners, and won't rest until all of them are destroyed. Themes: Konig der Spaten + CHAOS KING Thrash Machines Seam offered Lancer to put his broken designs in his basement, however, this was a bad idea. A magic accident made them come to life, turning them into mindless grey creatures destroying everything that moves they encounter. * Memoryhead is a custom Thrash Machine, made of Lancer's spare bike as wheels, a laser trap as body, and a spade as head. * Endogeny is the combination with the highest level of the Guns category. * Lemonbread is ??? * Reaper Bird is ??? * Snowdrake's mother is the duck. Themes: We Shall Thrash, Thrashmalgam, Thrashenstein, So Painful Lancer Lancer was the son of Chaos King, and his heir to the throne, but he got killed by the first human, who tried to go trough the Barrier using his soul, and later got turned into a flower by Seam's magic. Before his death, he was a bit of a jerk, building Trash Machines to trash everyone who disobeyed his father. Themes: Thrash Memory, Spades and Lancers, Get Thrashed in Despair, Thrash the World, Lancer's Theme Vessel The first human lightener to fall down. After falling down, they met Lancer, and killed him to absorb his SOUL. However, his father harshly injured them in his anger, and they died in the middle of the Barrier. After genocide, they appear as a grey version of Kris, and destroy the universe. Man who offers an egg In Leaffall, there's a hidden room, where a man behind a grey tree offers an egg. However, when the egg is taken, it disappears, together with the man and the tree. Themes: Man's Theme, Egg Egger Yet Egger The 3 kings The 3 kings are trapped between time and space by dark magic. Locations * Ruins: ??? * Snowdin: Fielddin (Castle Town/Fields) * Waterfall: Leaffall (Scarlet Forest) * Temmie Village: C Round Village (Checker Board) * Hotland: Basementland (Cliffs/Basement (may change)) * CORE: CORE (???/Checker Board/Jevil's Carousel) * New Home: ??? * Castle: Card Castle (Card Castle) Locations * Ruins: ??? * Snowdin: Fielddin (Castle Town/Fields) * Waterfall: Leaffall (Scarlet Forest) * Temmie Village: C Round Village (Checker Board) * Hotland: Basementland (Cliffs/Basement (may change)) * CORE: CORE (???/Checker Board/Jevil's Carousel) * New Home: ??? * Castle: Card Castle (Card Castle) Ruins replacement Tba Fielddin Fielddin is a town built in the fields west of Leaffall. Due to Rouxls Kaard living here, the path between ??? and Fielddin itself is filled with overly easy puzzles and Mac and Cheese traps. Themes: Grassy, Fielddin Town Dog Room The Dog Room doesn't change from Undertale, aside from an aesthetic change. Ralsei's Fielddin's greatest restaurant/shop, with scarfs and manuals as its best selling product. Top Chef's shop Top Chef's cake shop, one of the most famous shops in the Underground. Many people visit to taste these delicious desserts. Leaffall Leaffall is a maze-like forest filled with bright red trees. A majority of the area is broken down, as Susie tests her weapons on the trees and structures a lot. Theme: Leaffall Dump The Dump is an area filled with broken weapons, Thrash Machine parts, and other junk. One of the C Rounds finds a Control Crown here, which turns it into a K Round. Old Seap Before Seam became the Royal Magician, he ran a seap in Leaffall. Currently, ... lives there. Themes: Old House, Seaptune, Seapwave Susie's house Susie's house doesn't differ too much from Undyne's, though it's less fish-like in appearance. Checker Village Checker Village is a little checkerboard town inhabited by C Rounds below Leaffall. Themes: Checker Village, Checker Shop Basementland (may change) Basementland is a dark area, which contains most of the Underground's prisons. It once lied below Card Castle, until and earthquake moved the castle away from it. After Jevil took over, it became very chaotic, and Jevil's shows are much more deadly than Mettaton's, some completely relying on chance if it wasn't for Seam's help. Theme: Another Numbers Game Seam's Lab The lab isn't truly a lab, only known as one in the official documents. The entries in the basement contain information about Jevil, instead of the Thrash Machines. Themes: Seam, We Shall Thrash Clover's House Clover has her house near Jevil Resort, where she holds her birthday party. It has the same color scheme as Card Castle. Theme: April 2012 Jevil Resort Jevil Resort is mostly like MTT Resort, but way more chaotic in nature. Themes: Hotel of Chaos, Can You Really Call This A Hotel My Room Keeps Spinning Around CORE The CORE used to be powered by K Rounds dancing, but when Jevil took over he upgraded it to use the revolving of the world itself... somehow. Theme: The CORE Revolving New Home replacement Tba Card Castle Card Castle is bigger than New Home and the original castle, and also filled with a few puzzles. The Judgement happens on the castle roof, with the Throne Room behind it, opposite to how it is in Deltarune. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story Category:Deltarune AUs Category:Combination